Brooklyn, King Of Darkness
by FlamesOfFury
Summary: Brooklyn has just lost to Kai and the darkness is seducing him...


FlamesOfFury-This is a little POV type thing with Brooklyn when he is seduced by darkness when he is defeated by Kai and goes to battle Tyson. Revised and checked.

I have not seen any BEGA episodes but I think I can do a good interpretation well I hope…

Anyways read and review and if you have time could you look at my other fictions?

Disclaimer-I don't own Beyblade

* * *

**Brooklyn, King Of Darkness-FlamesOfFury**

Pain.

You, I, We… We have caused it.

Caused it all. Why?

What do you mean why I asked that?

_You want to win don't you?_

I don't know anymore, look what we did; we have blood on our hands…

Brooklyn stared at his hands, he felt like there was blood on them, with all of the pain he had caused especially to Kai.

_Just battling…_

Just battling? JUST BATTLING? I've never liked him but I didn't realize I did that to him, all them scars.

Brooklyn winced; scars weren't welcome in his world, Brooklyn thought of the perfect world.

Trees and fields were as far as the eyes could see, animals ran freely in the fields grazing, chasing each other or just relaxing. Brooklyn lay on the grass with a piece of it in his mouth. His eyes fixated on the clouds, looking at the different shapes.

Then darkness…

Darkness shrouded the sky, volcanoes came out of the ground and erupted over, Brooklyn yelled as the lava burned him and covered him.

Brooklyn opened his eyes from his daydream, trying to get out of the situation he was in…

_Don't you see?_

What?

_That was your perfect place…_

So?

_Don't you see who was destroying it?_

The darkness.

_No, fire…, FIRE! Don't you see why I pushed you so hard to beat Kai…?_

_He wants to destroy you; he's already destroyed your perfect record, your personality…_

_You are in a mess…_

_Unable to do anything, all you can do is sit in this locker room, in the dark feeling sorry for yourself, don't you see?_

Brooklyn thoughts started to change…

_Well done, you have finally seen, Kai did this, he wants to hurt you, they all do, everyone, all of them. Now YOU SAY IT!_

They want to destroy me.

Brooklyn said this like a drone, as if under control. Complete control…

* * *

The stadium, the next day. The cheers of the crowd were almost deafening, they were ready for the tie-breaker between Brooklyn and Tyson. They knew that this would be one hell of a match.

"You lot, are not even worth my time, I thought you were fantastic bladers…" Boris said, walking up and down the bench of BEGA's team that was situated in the stadium.

The five bladers sat there were nervous. Boris had changed, he wasn't the nice guy they once knew, they saw the glint in his eye when anyone said the word bit-beast…

"Crusher, Ming Ming, I am however not mad at you two, you beat your opponents and I'm talking about you three…"

Boris turned to Mystel, Garland and Brooklyn.

Mystel was wide eyed under his mask, trying not to show any fear, Garland sat confidently still, he needed to show Boris that he was not afraid of being intimidated. Brooklyn however was sitting there head down, his hair was covering his eyes, the shadows of his hair standing out in the bright light.

"Brooklyn, now!" Boris said.

Brooklyn stood up; he fixed his launcher to his arm and got his blade from his pocket.

It shown a purple dark light, energy streams emitting from it, Boris watched this with great interest.

Brooklyn walked up to the dish and Tyson came up also…

"You ready to do this Brooklyn?" Tyson said.

"Anyone in there?"

Brooklyn looked up from his daze, his eyes wide, his pupils tiny as his eyes shown off the white.

Tyson stared at Brooklyn. "Are you…?"

But Brooklyn lifted up his arm and attached his blade; Tyson shook it off and attached his blade to his launcher.

"3 2 1……. LET IR RIP!"

Tyson and Brooklyn launched their blades and as soon as Zeus landed, the blade gave off purple streams of power; Brooklyn gave an evil smirk as he screamed.

Zeus smashed Dragoon with such force, Tyson flew up in the air and slammed back down, Dragoon was round the rim of the dish.

Brooklyn screamed again as he went on the attack, Tyson quickly got to his feet and ordered Dragoon to dodge.

Dragoon and Zeus clashed in the middle of the dish, the power erupted streams of energy across the stadium, the stadium shook as everyone looked on.

Dragoon and Zeus clashed again, doing the same thing.

Brooklyn screamed as he rose up from the floor, everyone stared in awe as two death like black wings emerged from his back.

Brooklyn screamed bloody murder as they emerged from inside his back; his back rose up as he gave an evil smirk to Tyson.

The two wings lifted up giving Brooklyn more space off the ground.

Tyson gasped as a drip of blood dropped from Brooklyn.

"World champion? I'll make you look like an amateur, for I AM THE KING OF DARKNESS!" Brooklyn screamed.

* * *

FlamesOfFury-Well there you go. Revised and looked through, some bits have been changed. I hope you like as this is an interruption of what happens, a fiction before Brooklyn fights Tyson. I have not seen any of these episodes.

Anyway thank you for reading and if you have time can you look and review my other fictions?

Thanks again.


End file.
